


Love is shared leverage

by CheshireCaine



Series: Kakashi Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Funny, Kakashi Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Naruto's evening is in danger.Day 4 – Feral |Wing AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Icha Icha, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Kakashi Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	Love is shared leverage

"You can buy it, _later!"_ Naruto wrenched at Kakashi’s arm, yanking him away from the telephone pole.

"But, but but!" Kakashi’s cheeks were wet and his eye spouted fresh tears.

"We have a _date!"_ Back-to-back missions had ripped their overlapping holidays away, but they should’ve been done with seconds of ramen and strolling hand-in-hand to the cinema.

"But, so do _they_ ," bawled Kakashi, flailing his free hand at the ad in the bookstore window. "Their relationship hangs in the balance!"

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s ankle – he was down to three fingers hooked around a doorframe. "You already have a first-edition copy!"

"It has new art." Kakashi declared unaffectedly, the nonchalance clashing violently with him clawed at a wall in public. "What if there’s more deleted scenes? What if they sell out?"

"There aren’t and they won’t!" Naruto dove for his waist and hurled Kakashi over his shoulder. "Pick now: our date or I’ll spoil who Mai meets at the hot springs next book."

 _"No._ Anything but that!"

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr Naruto suffers more than Frozone's wife


End file.
